Twins but Different
by Ssj4mars
Summary: When you have a twin there's a chance identical, but with Goku's kids they're anything but different. With one training non stop and talking crazy the other is smart and not a fighter.
1. The Twins

Twins but Different

Chapter 1: The Twins

It is usually common that when there are two kids born at the same day but their births were completely different then they would look the same and in some cases act the same, but in Gohan and Mars' cases that's anything but true. Maybe the dominant genes of Chi-Chi were passed down to Gohan and so his mindset and genetic structure were like hers when she was first born. If that were true than the dominant genes of Goku past down to Mars and his mindset and genetic structure were like Goku's when he was a baby.

From the moment the two were born they were different. When they both were put in blankets and Chi-Chi held them was when they got their names. Gohan stayed calmed as a child and rested in Chi-Chi's arm so they gave him the name Gohan Goku's grandfather who was nice and calm.

Mars on the other hand wanted nothing to do with the blankets or Chi-Chi herself. He fought back uncontrollably wanting nothing more but to fight. So he was named after Mars the planet. A planet that his cold and has no life. A planet that might've had life in it before but died out and wanted nothing more but to fight.

It was agreed between Goku and Chi-Chi that Gohan would study and become a great learner while Mars would put his energy towards fighting and training with Goku.

It was a year later when they said their first words. Gohan like a normal child said Mommy and Daddy. Mars said Vegeta. Both parents were confused at what a Vegeta was. They looked at Mars to see him staring at the stars muttering to himself. Listening closely to what he said they realized he was saying the word soon. Over and over again.

Chi-Chi knew Gohan was a smart kid but at age 3 he invented something that would greatly benefit Goku and Mars in their training. He made an invention called a gravity belt under Bulma's and 's watch. It could go up to 50 times Earth's gravity. Goku never let Mars use it but let him wear it just to please him.

Day in and Day out Mars would only train. He would train for as long as he could and as hard as he could. Gohan would spend his time studying and learning. Tinkering with random objects so maybe they could help the world. Gohan had wondered why his twin would always train all the time and he got an answer when they were 4 and it was early in the morning.

"They are coming. Maybe not now but soon we will be visited by the prince. I must prepare so that he will see him a warrior an elite not a low class like you, grandpa, or father." Mars had said. Then like nothing had happened Mars had crept out of the house so that he wouldn't wake up Goku or Chi-Chi and train.


	2. Raditz

Twins but Different

Chapter 2: Raditz

"Hurry up Goku get Gohan and Mars and leave to go to Master Roshi's house! Chi-Chi yelled from up stairs. "Okay." Goku said running out the door.

"FLYING NIMBUS!"

A yellow cloud came flying out of the sky and Goku jumped on it. "Let's find Gohan first." Goku said and the nimbus began to fly searching over the forest for the smart one of two twins.

Elsewhere in the forest

"Mars this isn't funny help me up!" Gohan yelled at his brother. "Why if you were really one of us you could fly and get yourself up." Mars said.

Gohan looked down from where he was at on the branch. He watched how a branch from a tree above had fallen off the side of cliff and smacked down into the water before it broke into many pieces from crashing into rocks.

"Mars save me I'm going to fall and die." Gohan said looking over to his floating brother. "Shut up and stop crying. I'll get you. You're lucky you might be of some use to the prince when he comes." Mars said muttering the last part to himself.

So Mars had flew over to Gohan and picked him up before flying up into the skying seeing their dad fly over to them with the nimbus cloud.

"You guys I said not to stray off to far from the house now we are late for the reunion." Goku said. "I would of been back in time, but dummy over here had to go and follow me while I trained and fell off over the cliff. He's lucky I saved him." Mars said.

"That's not what happened you pushed me over the side." Gohan complained. "Okay well you both are safe now let's hurry to Master Roshi's house now." Goku said.

So with Goku and Gohan flying on the nimbus cloud and Mars right behind him they set off for Master Roshi's island.

Elsewhere in the world

A pod had come hurtling out of the sky and almost hit a farmer. The farmer being curious went to the crater with a shotgun at the ready. The pod had opened and out came a tall man. With long black hair and what looked like a tail.

"Wh- who are you." The Farmer asked. The man looked away pressing a button on the device on his face.

"Why has Kakakort not completed his mission and destroyed everyone on this planet. These people deserve to die." The man said.

"Who are you. Answer me before I shoot." The farmer said not knowing what a Kakarot is.

"My name is Raditz now tell me where Kakarot is." The man now known as Raditz said. "I don't know what the hell a Kakarot is but if you don't tell me why you're on my property Imma blow your brains out you hear." The farmer said.

Raditz clicked a button on his scouter. 3. "You don't even have a power level of 10 you can't possibly kill me. I can't even imagine what you must deal with. I'll put you out of your misery and kill you know." Raditz said lifting a finger and a purple ray coming out of it zooming straight through his heart and out the other side.

"Now to find Kakarot. He should be the strongest power level here." Raditz said to himself.

473, 206, 216, 276, 350. The scouter read scanning in area. "So there are some decent fighters here after all. Kakarot must be the 473. The power is weak but it should be enough for what we have in mind. Not like it matters we only need 5 saiyans for the job Kakarot should do just fine." Raditz said before blasting into the air.

Piccolo had stood in one spot waiting for the arrival of the the seemingly strong person who had just landed on the Planet he was meant to rule.

I'll take this guy out and then I'll take Goku out right after. Piccolo thought to himself. "Why hello you're not Kakarot. Who are you." Raditz had said.

"My name is Piccolo and who are you." Piccolo asked. "I am Raditz. I'm looking for Kakarot." Raditz said. "You're messing with the wrong person. Leave now before I annihilate you." Piccolo said. "Oh really. Is that so. I'll give you a free shot to try and take my down. I won't even block." Raditz.

Is he for real or does he want to die. "How dare you mock me. I am King Piccolo. Taste my power!" Piccolo yelled charging up his hand and throwing it at Raditz who stood there smiling.

The blast hit him and smoke filled the area. "Well he was easier to beat then I thought." Piccolo said. "You call that I blast let me show you a real energy blast." Raditz said. Right when he was about to fire the machine on his face started beeping.

"576, 550, and 15. One of those has to be Kakarot." Raditz said flying off. "How dare he make a fool out of me like that I will show him the pain that is Piccolo." Piccolo said to himself slowly flying after him.

At Master Roshi's House

"Now behave for Master Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin. We'll only be here for a little while." Goku said. "Yes sir." Gohan responded. While Mars stood outside staring in the distance.

Before Goku got the chance to knock on the door Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi came barging out of the house. "Goku it's so good to see you guys." They said.

"Oh and Goku I made more of those gravity belt things. These ones are advanced and go up to as high as ten thousand times Earth Gravity. I don't expect you to go that high but it's good to have. Now just give my yours and here you go." Bulma said.

"Bulma why do you have 4." Goku asked. 1 for you and 3 for Mars. He asked for 3 so I gave it to him." Bulma said. "Well I guess that makes sense." Goku said before tensing up. Krillin and Master Roshi all tensed up as well while Gohan clinged to Goku's leg.

"What's wrong you guys." Bulma asked. Mars stared at the sky before taking off into the sky tackling the person descending.

"MARS stop it!" Goku screamed. After a while they noticed Mars was hugging the person.

The man descended onto the ground before pushing Mars off of him. "Kakarot you did a great job training your son but why are you weak and these people are still alive." He asked.

"Uncle Raditz. Dad lost his memory I think and forgot everything including his mission. "So how come you remember everything you're his son you shouldn't know anything. Wait who is that on his leg." Raditz said.

"That's my twin Gohan. He's weak though." Mars said distastefully. "Ah I see. Kakarot you must've hit your head when you were younger so you forgot who you were and your mission,but you had twins so one of them remembered your mission." Raditz.

"Who the hell are you and what is a Kakarot." Goku said. "Well my dear brother you are Kakarot. We are from a planet called Vegeta that was destroyed. We are the Saiyans. Prince Vegeta, his Daughter Ari, Nappa, Myself, and you were the only survivors, but you had kids one who remembered everything." Raditz said.

"No my name is Goku and I'm from Earth. Mars come over here now." Goku said stubbornly. "No. I've been waiting for this moment. I knew since the day I was born they were coming. I had to be strong when they finally sent someone to come and get us off this Planet." Mars said.

"Yep your son here has the concept. We need 5 Saiyans to conquer a planet and I suggested we get you. Now that you have twins image the damage we can do when we all transform. 7 great apes destroying everything." Raditz said.

"What do you mean transform." Goku said. "Bulma remember when Goku used to transform because of his tail. I'm starting to believe this guy but he seems hell bent on destruction." Krillin said to Bulma.

"Kakarot what happened to your tail. That's the source of our power." Raditz said. "It was cut off when I was younger." Goku said. "Oh well. Now how about this. You and your other son come along with me and Mars so we can leave this blasted Planet." Raditz said.

"NO I'm taking my son back to." Goku said charging at Raditz with Krillin. With a swing of his arm Goku and Krillin both went flying into Master Roshi's house.

"Now Kakarot kill 100 people off this planet and seek me out. I'm taking your other son by the way." Raditz said before knocking Gohan out with a chop to the neck. He grabbed Gohan by the tail and flew off along with Mars who was holding on to the 3 gravity belts.

"Goku, Krillin get up so we can pursue that guy." Piccolo said. "Yeah let's go Krillin and Piccolo." Goku said standing up. "Wait Piccolo why do you want to join up with us to beat him." Krillin asked sceptically.

"He made a fool out of me, but the only way to beat him is if us three the strongest three on the planet take him on." Piccolo said. "Don't forget Mars willingly went with them and he's easily as strong as you Piccolo." Krillin said.

"Let's just go save my sons." Goku said before flying off in the air. Krillin shrugged before flying off after him with Piccolo bringing up the rear.

"So Mars do you think they are going to come." Raditz said opening the pod. "Yeah they will but to try and kill you." Mars said.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON."

A yellow blast came barreling out of no where and right when it was about to strike Raditz, Raditz yelled out Double Sunday causing to purple beams to fire back. Two loud thumps happened.

Raditz had fallen to the ground and so had Goku. Raditz in his dying moments pushed Mars in to the pod with the scouter on his face. "Mars press the red button to go to where Vegeta, Nappa, and Arianna are. It should only take you a few days to get there if you press it. You can only press it once in the span of a year." Raditz said coughing up blood.

Gohan had woken up ran over to Goku's fallen body. Mars looked over to Raditz before closing the pod and taking off. At a fast pace.

Raditz then turned to Piccolo and Krillin. "In a year maybe two the other remaining Saiyans will come down for Earth and without Kakarot here as your best fighter you guys are going to lose and your pathetic planet." Raditz said coughing up more blood before he finally died.

"Krillin tell everyone to collect the dragon balls but wish me back after a year." Goku said coughing up a lot of blood before he too died.

Piccolo walked over to Gohan and knocked him out for the second time that day. "What are you doing Piccolo." Krillin stammered. "I'm taking the boy and I'm going to train him. I suggest you train also and tell your friends to. When the other Saiyans come we'll need to be prepared." Piccolo said before flying off with Gohan.

Krillin sighed and flew back to Master Roshi's house where he told everyone the bad news.

Mars was sitting Indian style in the space pod meditating. He was training in his mind with his gravity belt set at 10 times earth's gravity. He was going to be strong when he met Vegeta.

Power Levels

Goku: 576 (with weights)

Piccolo: 473 (with weights)

1300 (special beam cannon)

Krillin: 350 (with weights)

Mars: 550 (with weights)

Gohan: 15

Raditz: 1200


End file.
